Hitman Reborn Interview Swap
by xDarkTempest
Summary: It's the dream of every fan that has lived on this earth. Meet the Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters as you personally ask the questions, and the questions will be written on the story with your pen name!
1. Introduction

**Hello everyone! I lied about only writing 2 fanfics at a time, but this one will be fairly short. A lot of other stories involve interviewing characters from an anime. I thought it was pretty cool, so I decided to do one too.**

**Today will be the introduction. Every day from then, at least 1 (hopefully) review will ask questions based on the type of characters they like from KHR, and will ask questions involving the characters. Your pen name will be mentioned as the writer of the question, and the questions you asked will be below. **

**It is preferable that when writing the questions, they are directed towards a group of people who actually are together, such as, The Vongola X and I. The Varia. The Kokuyo (spelled it wrong? Mukuro, Chrome, Ken, Chikusa, M.M., Birds, that other freaky guy/twins) gang, the Millefiore, the Shimon Family. **

**So, Read on and enjoy! I will probably do 5 chapters. For every chapter 3-5 reviewers questions will be asked. **

* * *

Announcer: Hello everyone! Welcome ladies and gentlemen! Please give it up for (drum roll), xDarkTempest!

xDarkTempest: Hey guys. This special interview will involve _you_ as the audience to decide the questions you want to ask our loved KHR characters. Whether it's the kind-hearted Vongola, the evil Millefiore, or our sneaky Varia group, you're free to ask whatever you want, we are not held responsible for any deaths due to some questions that might make a person mad… Anyways, please welcome the Arcobaleno on stage as spokespeople!

(Arcobaleno enters on stage)

Mammon/Viper: If there's not any money involved in this project, I'm not willing to lift a finger…

Skull: He's right! Reborn! What are we doing here anyways! You're not the boss of us!

Reborn: Shut up, lackey. Anyways, we are here today to welcome the audience to the future guests the audience wants to have on the show…

Verde: Reborn, you better have not lied about that money you were paying me to do my experiments just for coming to this show.

Mammon/Viper: Nani? You gave our green-haired geek money, but not me? I'm out of here…

Fong: Please friends, keep peace just this one time.

(Everyone sighs, but reluctantly agrees)

Reborn (faces audience): I apologize for their insolence. (Skull shouting in the background) We need to know who you want, and when you want them on this show. Of course, this show is only for a limited time, but all audience questions are usually accepted. Remember, please ask the questions related to people in a group. It makes it a lot easier for us.

Mammon/Viper: It saves a lot of money…

Verde: Less of my advanced solar-powered fuel thruster planes can be used.

Fong: We must retain the balance Mother Nature has granted us, therefore we shall conserve energy and prevent Global Warming by not using so many planes and jets.

(Everyone stares)

Reborn: Well, thanks for reading and watching. But for now, Ciaousse!

* * *

**As mentioned before, I need you guys to tell me what quesetions you've been dying to ask our favorite characters. If you insist on making them split groups, go ahead, but it's more difficult to make sense (as much sense as this fanfic makes anyway...)**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the introduction. The chapters following will all depend on _you_ yes _you_. So ask questions! And Enjoy!**

**Thanks,**

**xDarkTempest**


	2. Descendants, Boxes, and Pineapple Hair

**Thanks to "Frost190" and "djhAmystery" for being the first two to review these stories. You guys are awesome! Enjoy!**

* * *

xDarkTempest: Hello everybody! Welcome back to the Hitman Reborn Interview Swap. Glad to see that two people have asked questions from the audience! Well, hand the mic to you, Reborn!

Reborn: Ciaousse! Last time, not all of the Arcobaleno were on stage! Collonello and Lal were practicing hand-to-hand combat. Welcome them now!

(Colonello flies in on stage with his bird, Lal appears behind stage)

Colenello: Hey audience! We're ready to be asked the questions, kora!

(Audience member yawns)

Lal Mirch: Who the heck was that? Yawn! YAWN AGAIN I DARE YOU! Next person to yawn has to do 500 pushups with the whole audience!

(Beads of sweat begin to fall down the audience members)

Skull: Reborn! When can we get on with this? Hurry it up!

Verde: Hehe. I need time to conduct my experiments…

Fong: Please everyone, they have arrived.

(A limo appears, and Vongola Family and Kokuyo gang step out and appear on stage)

Reborn: Hurry up you idiots! Dame-Tsuna, take the microphone! (Kick Tsuna in the head)

Tsuna (Rubs his head and slowly stands up): Reborn, what was that for! Anyways…uh…everybody… we have some questions from an audience member known as Frost190! Welcome her on stage.

xDarkTempest: Hello Frost190, please ask your questions directed towards the characters of preference.

Frost190: All right then. This is my question directed to the Vongola family generation X. Ok. Here it is. (Faces Decimo's family) Is there someone you hate so much you want to kill him/her?

(Everyone is startled by this question, except for Gokudera who is quick to respond)

Gokudera: THAT'S OBVIOUS! I HATE ANYBODY OPPOSING JUUDAIME! (Points finger to Rokudo Mukuro) YOU!

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ Well, it seems that a person hates me…Too bad you're not strong enough to oppose me.

Gokudera: Why you basta-

Yamamoto: Ma, ma…Calm down you two. We're here for a presentation, not an argument.

Tsuna: Yamamoto's right…So how about we just enjo-

Hibari: I hate that herbivore. (Points at Rokudo Mukuro)

Mukuro: Why it seems two people hate me…Kufufufufu~ And I absolutely hate our Vongola Decimo. The Mafia world is full of cowards, and he is the most idiotic.

Chrome: I-I…ano…I-I would not like to hate anyone, b-but I must defend Mukuro-sama! (her face turns serious)

Mukuro: Well, it's seems somebody is loyal to me…Kufufufu~

(Chrome blushes)

Ryohei: I hate anybody who is negative to the EXTREME, and ANYBODY WHO HATES BOXING!

Tsuna (scratches head and smiles shyly): Ano…My family is very close to me, I don't hate anybody.

(Gokudera smiles and holds his fists in front of him) Gokudera: Juudaime is so kind to us! I'm so proud…

(The Family continues to argue)

Frost190: All righty then…Moving on. I want to know how each guardian feels about his/her box weapon.

Tsuna: Na-tsu is very kind-hearted and a big help in battle. I'm glad I have him as a box weapon.

Ryohei: MANGAROO IS AWESOME TO THE EXTREME! (Anime tears fall out of his eyes) HE'S SUCH A GOOD BOXER!

(Everyone flinches at his loud voice)

Gokudera: Uri is very annoying at times, but I've come to really like him.

Chrome: W-well…Mukurowl is amazing to me. He is very precious. (blushes faintly)

Yamamoto: My rain sparrow and dog are extremely playful. Their so fun! (Laughs)

Ryohei: How dare you use the word EXTREME! That's my word to the EXTREME!

Hibari: Hm…My hedgehog has been of minimal use. It's a bit better than trash.

Frost190: Glad to know! My third question is for Kokuyo gang.

xDarkTempest: Please welcome the Kokuyo gang! Rokudo Mukuro, Chrome Dokuro, M.M., Ken, Chikusa!

Birds and his twins are not here because for one…they will scare away the audience with their pedophile, and two…their creepy.

Frost190: OK, here is the question. Kokuyo gang, who do you like?

(M.M. quick to respond)

M.M.: Of course Mukuro-sama! He's so amazing and rich!

Chrome: I-um…Ano…Mukuro-sama and Ken and Chikusa are so important to me in my life. Mukuro-sama…he…I will follow him forever! (Blushes deeply, and blush becomes more red when Mukuro smiles)

Ken: Heh. I don't intend on wasting time with the Vongola family. Mukuro-sama freed us. So I must say Mukuro as a friend, and food.

Chikusa: Hmph…Same with Ken.

Frost190: My last, but not least question is towards Vongola I family. Um…could Decimo's family please use their rings to summon them?

Tsuna: Sure! No problem.

(Guardians begin to use flames to power the rings, and everyone gasps when Primo's family appears)

Giotto: Hello young Vongola Decimo and family. May I know the reason of the summoning?

Alaude: I was in the middle of a fight…prepare to die!

(Everyone shouting onstage, until Reborn quiets them down)

Reborn: Listen! We have an audience member here to ask your family a question. Frost 190?

Frost190: Sure. Vongola I Family, what are your opinions on Vongola Decimo's family, your descendants? Do you hate them or like them?

Knuckle: My descendant practices to the Extreme! His attitude and optimism makes him a great sun guardian. Congratulations, Sasagawa Ryohei!

(The two of them began to start a conversation about boxing)

Asari: My descendant Yamamoto Takeshi is amazing. He can give up playing baseball for the sake of his boss, and he never fights when unnecessary.

Alaude: Hmpt…The 10th cloud guardian is so weak he's not even worth my attention…

(This earned Alaude an ice cold glare from Hibari)

Lampo: My…my…this young cow kid is an idiot. I simply hate him.

(Lambo not listening, playing with toys and eating candy)

Deamon Spade: How can my reincarnation hate the mafia? That is absolutely ridiculous. This world needs power, and it should belong to me.

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ At least we have one thing in common.

Giotto: I am very very proud of my descendant Tsunayoshi, Decimo. He is the first boss since our time to fight for peace, and not power. Well, I'm afraid we'll be leaving now. Sayonara Decimo's family.

Reborn: Ciaousse!

xDarkTempest: Ok. That concludes our first questioner. Thank you Frost190. You may take a seat now.

Frost190: Thank you. (Leaves stage)

Reborn: All right. The next person up is… djhAMystery. Please come up and ask your question.

djhAMystery: Hello Reborn and everyone else. My question is directed towards Kokuyo Gang.

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ it seems we're more popular than I thought, right dear Chrome?

(The pineapple-haired girl blushes deeply, causing an evil stare from M.M.)

djhAMystery: My first and final question is for the Kokuyo gang, and the question is: Why are Mukuro and Chrome's hairstyles the same? Is that a coincidence or did you do it on purpose? And if M.M. loves Mukuro so much, how come she doesn't have that haircut?

(M.M. began to curse loudly at djhAMystery and gave her an icy glare, almost rivaling Hibari's)

Mukuro: Hmm? My precious Chrome? Oh her hair is naturally violet, almost similar to mine, but I gave her that hairstyle. It suits her well. Kufufu~

(Blushing like a madman) Chrome: A-ano…Arigato Gozayimas Mukuro-s-sama…

M.M.: WHY YOU DUMB GIRL! HOW DARE YOU TAKE MUKURO-SAMA FROM ME!

Ken: Hah. Two idiot girls fighting over Mukuro-sama. How retarded.

Chikusa: No wonder we didn't get that hairstyle Ken. It would just be awkward.

(M.M. began to start a fight with Chrome and the questions were all answered so the interview was over)

xDarkTempest: Thank you for watching and reading! Tune in next time on Hitman Reborn Interview Swap!

Reborn: Ciaousse!

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I only got two reviews. I could have made the answers longer, but I wanted more dialogue than things happening. Remember, I need new questions otherwise I can't make the new chapter. My other story "Giotto's Memories" will be updated on Sunday morning. Expect it at 8:00 for those who read it .**

**Thanks,**

**xDarkTempest**


End file.
